ARMA 3
Recaps This section details a summary of all Nino Chavez episodes for easy viewing. Ideally in the future this may be used to create an edited youtube series. Collection: https://www.twitch.tv/collections/P97oPZ4IqhRisA If you would like to help with this project, please be sure to follow the proper format. Also noting the key moments is vital. Recaps should follow the format: Episode # Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - _______________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 0 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98203696 Nino arrives at Silverlake for the first time and lands a job as a wood cutter. After realizing this will not net him enough to follow his dreams, he moves on to the sale of weed. Key Moments: * Caught by "The Shark" - Police Officer - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98203696?t=03h16m15s * Opens up Vape Nation Shop - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98203696?t=03h57m52s Episode 1 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98208937 Nino meets Timmy Macapone and is invited into the Mafia. Key Moments: * Invited into the Mafia. Meets Timmy Macopone for the first time. - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98208937?t=43m29s Episode 2 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98209648 Nino hangs out with Papa Puff. Key Moments: * Nino and Papa Puff grow marijuana. - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98209648?t=01h24m53s * Interview with 69News Jeffrey Connors - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98209648?t=02h50m20s Episode 3 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98211011 Nino's imports/exports, Strictly business. Key Moments: * Wish gets accepted into the family - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98211011?t=03h15m00s Episode 4 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98212578 Nino continues business. Products are moving, money is being made. Nino hires Robert as his first driver. Key Moments: * Nino visits Sou Wang in jail - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98212578?t=05h00m00s Episode 5 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98213725 A day with the family, jam packed with fun. Dirty randy teaches the family how to cook meth. Todays the day nino first met Scott Spoonah! Also, Nino moves out of the trailer park and into a house! First drug run for the family. Key Moments: * Meth making lessons - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98213725?t=04h03m14s * Nino meets Scott Spoonah - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98213725?t=06h21m12s Episode 6 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98215437 Popping vans. A day of drug running. Key Moments: * Surprise van pop, first solo run with Papa Puff - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98215437?t=46m33s Episode 7 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98215716 Panic!!! There's vans everywhere! Casual day running the business. Minor salt action and big deliveries! Key Moments: * Nino crashes 55k van, saved by wish and security - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/98215716?t=06h48m12s Episode 8 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100643109 Nino woke up sick today. After a trip to the hospital and cooking some meth in the garage, Nino and Robert check out the court case for Ming Jingtai. Later, more big deliveries are made along with a run in with Ming, Josh Rizzo, and Pablo Escoberry during a run with Dirty Randy. Fire works at Pablo's house! Key Moments: * Nino and Dirty Randy have run into Ming, Josh, and Pablo - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100643109?t=04h44m04s * Message for Pablo - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100643109?t=08h01m22s Episode 9 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100645185 Nino heads to the dealership and buys his pumpkin Mclaren. He soon runs into Sayeed who is with Pablo Escoberry and gets held hostage for ransom. Key Moments: * Buying the Mclaren - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100645185?t=58s Episode 10 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100647942 Dirty Randy is hiding from the cops. Nino meets Lang Buddha after Lang and Han were kidnapped and framed and claimed to be working for Pablo by John Lewis and Trucker Bill. The Badonde's initiate against the family. Fake drug run diversion diverted, planned for tomorrow. Key Moments: * Meeting with the Lumberjacks - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/100647942?t=02h32m42s Episode 11 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101986825 Nino finally meets Lo Chang. Planned drug run diversion for today is a success! Key Moments: * Nino meeting Lo Chang - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101986825?t=14m20s Episode 12 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987072 Episode starts about an hour in due to technical difficulties, Nino goes on his first date in Silverlake! He takes his date to a talent show at the amusement park, but shortly after Wish kidnaps Nino's date. First run in with police commissioner Max Kit. Key Moments: * Wish steals Nino's Date - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987072?t=03h20m21s Episode 13 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987285 Dirty Randy blew up the neighborhood. Nino meets a young fella by the name of Mervin Potts shortly after waking up and decides to take him under his wing, a little brother. A search for Sayeed and Pablo. Nino also meets Alek. Police raid on the mansion and Macapone goes to court. Nino's second date..already? Nino also meets Walter MF Jones. Another talent show, what a day full of fun! Key Moments: * Nino meets Mervin - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987285?t=15m10s * Police raid on family mansion and Timmy Macapone's court case - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987285?t=04h36m56s * Date with Desiree - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987285?t=07h18m28s Episode 14 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987413 Jon Lewis wants to talk to Nino. They meet up and talk about a possible link between Pablo and the Lumberjacks as well as a possible mole in the family. Today's a day for heavy security, Pablo's gone rampant. Later, Out to the paintball field then the F1 race track to let out some steam and have some fun. Key Moments: * Meeting with Jon Lewis - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987413?t=03h19m06s * Jon Lewis confronted by the family - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/101987413?t=05h54m55s Episode 15 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102513833 Lo Chang is angry, he kidnapped Mervin and wants Don Mario and Su Shi dead. Meetings at Nino's house. Later, Tim promotes Nino and moves into the mansion next door! Key Moments: * Lo Chang has Mervin held hostage - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102513833?t=01h09m15s * Nino's promotion! - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102513833?t=05h01m02s * Johnny Dazzler's funeral - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102513833?t=05h48m20s Episode 16 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102514427 A slow start to the day but, not too long into the day a protest rally in front of the mansions takes place. Nino is stuck on whether to speak among the citizens at first but put some insight to whats going on. After, Party at Nino's! It's Jeffrey's birthday and everyone's invited! Key Moments: * Protest - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102514427?t=03h06m33s Episode 17 Part: 1 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102514634 Damion Walker questions Nino about dating Deseree and talk business. While attempting a fake drug dump for the cops and DTU the cartel jump in trying to take what they think is a real van which eventually leads to Ming and Paul meeting with Nino and Tim because of Nino being kidnapped. The family in turn gives the leaders of the cartel time to make a decision on the actions and instead Ming later made the unexpected decision. Key Moments: * Meeting between family and cartel - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102514634?t=03h34m30s Episode 17 Part: 2 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102514889 Part 2 goes on to a court case and a meeting with Igor. They find Josh and take him to a cliff for a little chat. Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 18 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102515208 A day with the lumberjacks, war is around the corner with the RPD (Mings crew). The RPD try to take advantage of a drug run. Abdul shows up in front of Nino's mansion to admit the campaign for mayor was led by false lies and accusations he told. Nino later tries to get the PD blown up while framing the RPD but in a twist Abdul was arrested and then goes to court. Key Moments: * Abdul interview at Nino's mansion - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102515208?t=05h33m11s * Attempt to blow up PD - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102515208?t=06h52m20s * Abdul court case - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/102515208?t=07h33m42s Episode 19 Part: 1 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103117575 Nino's been away for about a week and some changes have been made in the city. Pam got a new car and wanted to show Nino, but it was taken by Francis. Nino finds out about Su Shi hanging out around Sayeed who is now in DTU. Drug runs with the lumberjacks later. Key Moments: * Su Shi confrontation - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103117575?t=01h57m49s Episode 19 Part: 2 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103117734 Part 2 continues with Nino getting an interview at the gym when he gets a phone call to go to the pd, Randy got arrested and the mansion gets raided. Shortly after the boys try to break him out of prison. Mike Bayo is forced to cook meth. Key Moments: * Nino goes to the pd - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103117734?t=01h09m23s Episode 19 Part: 3 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103117991 Nino talks about his trip to the Bahama's. (Mehdi talks about twitchcon weekend) Episode 20 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103118497 I'ts WAR! Nino said some stuff to piss Ming off today. After being taken out by the RPD Nino and the gang spend some time hunting them down. Key Moments: * Exchanging words with Ming - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103118497?t=35m53s Episode 21 Part: 1 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103120440?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Nino hosts his first shark tank. Nino robs his first bank. Key Moments: * Shark tank - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103120440?t=55m38s * Bank robbery - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103120440?t=12h17m25s Episode 21 Part: 2 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103120963?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Part 2 continues from the bank robbery escape. Key Moments: * Robbery details at the mansion - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103120963?t=15m32s Episode 22 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103122576?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Drones and planes are flying high! Dalu's store gets raided, Nino wants to understand the legal aspects of search and seizure to help her out. Lit party at the district attorneys house! Key Moments: * Party at the DA's - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103122576?t=01h59m57s Episode 23 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128294?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Scott needs bailed out of PD after he was chased down doing a drug run. With Pam gone for a bit, Scott's in charge of the security detail. Key Moments: * Bailing Scott out of PD - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128294?t=06h25m09s Episode 24 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128617?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Starting the day off finding out there's a lot of money missing from the family bank, where did it go? A meeting with DTU. Shorty after the crew has a meeting with the supreme court justice. Attempting to mess with the cops Pam gets arrested. (A talent show took place later, not seen in this episode.) Key Moments: * Meeting with DTU - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128617?t=01h08m21s * Supreme court justice meeting - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128617?t=02h38m36s * Pam goes to court (briefly interrupted) - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128617?t=05h39m08s Episode 25 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128712?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Nino starts his day off meeting with Hon Solo and then a meeting with Sayeed who may have something useful. Mervin learns to swim. Cash and Randy wakes up to talk about some changes that need to be made, as well as an addition to the family. After the meeting the crew decides to rob a bank which doesn't go to well, it's Nino's first time in jail. Shortly after getting out of prison, they decide to hit another bank since the first one didn't work out so well, let's see how this one goes.. Key Moments: * Meeting with Sayeed - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128712?t=35m42s * Talk about the family - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128712?t=03h13m34s * Clips from the talent show yesterday not shown - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128712?t=04h29m24s * Nino's first time in jail - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103128712?t=07h53m34s Episode 26 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103129479?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA The family is trying new ways to get the vans dumped with distractions. John Lewis is trying to stir up some trouble. Key Moments: * John Lewis incident - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103129479?t=05h44m47s Episode 27 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103132014?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Nino learns what information Sayeed had to tell him a couple days ago. A little bit later Nino receives a call that Randy needs help at prison and now PD is on a wild goose chase to get Dirty Randy in custody while Nino tries to hunt him down and save him with the crew. Time to rob another bank! Key Moments: * Meeting with Sayeed - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103132014?t=55m37s * Bank robbery and get away - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103132014?t=06h47m46s Episode 28 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133541?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Jon wants out of the family as fast as he got in. Some fantastic drug runs and bank robbery! Key Moments: * Jon sends a message - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133541?t=26m01s Episode 29 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133878?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Nino's hunt for Jon Lewis continues. Jack handy who is hired as a private detective captures Jon, what shall we do with him now? Trucker and Francis finally have an important talk with Nino about whats happening around him, who should Nino trust? What should he do now? A party makes a good end to the day! Key Moments: * Nino is taken - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133878?t=51m06s * Jack Handy hands over Mr. Lewis - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133878?t=02h14m56s * Talk with Trucker Bill and Francis - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103133878?t=05h52m27s Episode 30 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103134042?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Disbanding the family, things got a bit chaotic and things need a change. Nino, Tim, and Randy need to have a talk which they include Francis in a little bit. Key Moments: * Meet-up with Francis then shortly after Tim and Randy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103134042?t=10m02s Episode 31 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103145886?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA With the disbanding and people getting word they are no longer in the family Nino decides to do some filming. Key Moments: * Filming of Finding Little Nino - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103145886?t=02h16m56s Episode 32 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103148593?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 33 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103149499?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 33 Part: 2 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103149665?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 34 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103149957?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 35 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/103150067?collection=P97oPZ4IqhRisA Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 75 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/115493049 Therapy with Melanie Brown and force marriage. Key Moments: * Description of moment - Episode 87 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/121514591 Meeting Andrew O'Connor and the story about the poisoned water. Key Moments: * Nino tries to fly a helicopter - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/121514591?t=1h27m1s Episode 93 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/124649651 Double date between Nino/Alek & Mel/Don, Melanie marriage prank with Max, Nino tries to kill himself Key Moments: * Double date Nino/Alek & Melanie/Don - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/124649651?t=4h33m53s Episode 119 https://www.twitch.tv/videos/135781717 OJ stream, purple horse masks and STG fail. Key Moments: * Alek tries to kidnap Nino - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/135781717?t=8h21m40s